


A Gotham Ball

by Opalsong



Series: A Fandom Ball [16]
Category: DCU
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Only Work, Family, Gen, Madlib, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reconciliation, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Disney Princess Madlib: Gotham Style.





	A Gotham Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/PodfiDIC/2018/AGothamBall.mp3) | 5:52 | 4.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/PodfiDIC/A%20Fandom%20Ball.m4b) | 2:21:16 | 134.8 MB  
  
### Music

 _Arabesque No.1 and No.2_ by Debussy

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
